DESCRIPTION: We propose development of a computer-administered comprehensive adolescent alcohol and drug assessment instrument called the Addiction Severity Index for Adolescents Multimedia Version (ASI-A-MV). This tool is intended to be used with adolescents (12-18) at the outset of substance abuse treatment, or upon entry into the juvenile justice system, to guide treatment planning and evaluate outcomes. Modeled on the Addiction Severity Index Multimedia Version for Adults (ASI-MV(TM)), three key features distinguish the ASI-A-MV from other assessment tools: (1) focus on salient developmental issues; (2) assessment of strength and assets; and (3) engaging, multimedia format. Phase I will address development of the instrument content and structure to be fully developed in CD-ROM format in Phase II. Based on our own experience and extensive discussions with authorities in the fields of substance abuse and juvenile justice, the ASI-A-MV will be pioneering in its use of state-of-the-art technology for assessing adolescents and will fill a much desired need for an empirically sound, easy-to-use and cost-effective assessment tool. If such a program demonstrated effectiveness in assessing adolescents relative to currently available instruments, staff and administrators working with adolescents across various service systems would likely view it as a desirable and cost-effective way to assess adolescents for treatment planning and outcome evaluation. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The commercial potential for the ASI-A-MV is very great. Many of the same ITS customers who are currently using the adult ASI-MV in their facilities have voiced enthusiasm about being able to have access to an adolescent version of the ASI-MV(TM) (the ASI-MV(TM), at this time, is in about 12 states and is being used by large and small chemical dependency treatment centers and correctional facilities, as well as regional and state-wide systems of care). The need on the part of these and many other facilities for a well-validated, cost- effective, and easy to use measure for adolescents is enormous. Our initial response from managers from every system of care that treats adolescents, as well as adults, with which we work has indicated that they would be anxious to purchase the ASI-A-MV.